Birth of The King
by Darkened-Angel18
Summary: A glimpse into the past; nine months before N's birth. Contains murder and bad language.
1. Two Harmonias

_**Hi! So, I was playing Black again last night and began to wonder what really happened to N's mother/ Ghetsis's wife. She never gets mentioned and it's presumed she died in childbirth or of a disease while N was a child. Hopefully if Gray is made (and it should be) Game Freak will expand more on the Harmonia family and actually give details on N's mom. (A bit of FerrisWheelShipping would work too.)**_

* * *

><p>"That is absurd!" Ghetsis exclaimed, banging his fist onto the desk. "Absolutely out of the question!" The older Harmonia sitting before him sighed.<br>"Ghetsis, be reasonable-" he began, but young Ghetsis would have none of it.  
>"-father, are you a fool? You are the one that taught me that love is the biggest corruption of mankind! Why on ARCEUS'S GREEN EARTH would you even insist on something as preposterous as that?" he demanded, scowling.<p>

"Am_ I_ a fool? Ghetsis, how do you expect to succeed with something as impossible as world domination if YOU CAN'T EVEN LET YOUR CREATOR FINISH HIS SENTENCE?" Satoshi Harmonia roared. He was satisfied to see his son shrink into his seat.

* * *

><p>"Thank you. Now, as I was saying, you need an heir; my boy. And to create an heir, you need a Queen. Not a trollop or a giggling twat but a Queen that is intelligent, wealthy and follows orders. There are no romantic strings attached, Ghetsis. There are to be none, for as you so cleverly pointed out mere seconds ago; love is the biggest corruption of mankind."<p>

Ghetsis's eyes gleamed as he finally understood his father's plan. He quickly became offended however, with one thought.  
>"Are you perhaps insinuating that I am not competent enough to awaken Zekrom?"<p>

"No, you foolish boy. You WILL awaken Zekrom from its slumber. You will simply play the part of the puppeteer until your heir succeeds. Then, you will be ruler of the world, Ghetsis."  
>"So, you are saying that-"<p>

"-yes. You are going to overthrow your heir at the exact right time. If your wife protests, overthrow her as well. My son, I have gotten you this far. It is now up to you to do the rest." Ghetsis smirked then, his clever mind already planning away.  
>"You have my complete word on this, Father. Team Plasma will reign supreme at my hand."<p> 


	2. Scouting For A Wife

Ghetsis soon discovered that finding a wife took longer than he'd like.  
>Standing in the Pidove sporting an expensive suit, he scowled. <em>I should have left here THREE HOURS AGO! <em>he internally thundered. _This is a dark hour for the Harmonia family._

"Hey, hotshot. Nice suit." turning, Ghetsis saw an attractive blonde woman smirking at him. Her dress was silver, strapless and floor length. There was no cocktail cuts or high skirts here, only a modest looking silver necklace. Ghetsis immediately decided that she would be his queen.

* * *

><p>"Why, thank you." he replied in a calm tone. He assessed her, and she struck a pose.<br>"Like what you see? Sorry hotshot, I don't give out. Join the line." with that, she walked off. Ghetsis was outraged.  
>"Now, wait just a minute!" he said loudly, storming after her. "I have a proposition to-"<br>"-I'm not a hooker, buddy." the blonde snorted in disgust. "So get out of my sight or I'll-"

"-you're sadly mistaken if you think I want such a thing. No, I would like to propose, as king of Team Plasma, that you join me as my queen." the blonde looked shocked, but then began to laugh.  
>"What?" he thundered, beginning to get irritated with the tall woman.<br>"Ahh, that's the most original lie I've heard yet!" she snorted, shaking her head. "Nice try."

"No, you incompetent wench, I AM THE KING OF TEAM PLASMA," he growled.  
>"Riiight," she answered with a roll of her eyes. "And I'm not the daughter of Armando Silph."<br>That caused Ghetsis to freeze in his tracks.  
>"Did you just say...? Armando Silph? The President of Silph Co.?" he asked.<br>"Obviously. Don't act dumb, buddy. It's not a good look."

* * *

><p>"I am not acting dumb, wench." that unfroze Ghetsis. The idea had clicked into his head now- he <em>MUST<em> have this Silph at all costs. It was absolutely mandatory.  
>"You're boring me," she sighed. "Excuse me, I have to-"Ghetsis clicked his fingers and the Shadow Triad surrounded the heiress. "-what on earth are they?"<p>

"My associates." Ghetsis informed her smugly. "Take her to my castle." he commanded them.  
>"Of course." the Triad disappeared with the struggling woman within a heartbeat. Ghetsis smirked, finished his drink and then walked out of the club.<p>

* * *

><p>"UNHAND ME!" he immediately heard as he entered his room. "UNHAND ME OR I WILL SUE YOU ASSES ON THE SPOT!" Satoshi laughed smugly.<br>"Well done. An heiress with a mouth and a mind. Don't let this go to your head, though. You must convince the wench to become your Queen now." he advised. Ghetsis nodded.  
>"Understood." he opened his door, and the young heiress fell at his feet. Without hesitation, he picked her up and threw her back onto his bed.<p>

"UNHAND ME, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she shrieked at him as he shut the door behind him.  
>"I'm afraid that's impossible at the time being," he droned, leaning against the door. "I want you to listen to me, for I am only proposing this once. If you so much as hiss at me, I will have your tongue on a platter. Do you understand, wench?" she glared at him and nodded sullenly.<p>

* * *

><p>"Excellent," he declared. "Now. As I declared earlier, I am the king of Team Plasma. You, madam, are the Silph Co. heiress. You are going to become my queen and fund my plan for world domination. Failure to comply will result in your money and womb being ripped from you. As you saw before, I have no hesitations in doing so.<p>

You will tell your father that you have found a suitor, and you will act convincingly. You will tell him that your wedding will happen shortly, and if he fails to send you a suitable dowry, he will be found dead in his bed along with your mother. Silph Co. will cease to exist. You, wench, will bear me an heir. You will raise him to my guidelines and standards.

Team Plasma will be at your command, but do not think for a second that you can bribe or talk your way out of this castle. If I hear that you've so much as hinted at doing so, you will cease to exist. Do I make myself clear?" the woman had gone completely still now, and Ghetsis was glad to see that he'd frightened her. "Answer me, wench!"  
>"Y-Yes..," she stammered, tears in her eyes. "I understand, my lord."<p>

* * *

><p>"Excellent. Now, inform your father of our engagement."<br>"But... of course," she scrambled for her cell phone and dumbly dialled her father's number.  
>"Loud speaker, wench." she complied.<br>"Hello?" an elderly voice croaked. "Who's calling?"  
>"Father... it's Mollie." he was surprised to see how quickly she'd composed herself.<br>"Mollie! How are you, my dear?"  
>"Superb, father. Listen, I have found a suitable heir."<br>"Excellent! Who is he?" her father asked excitedly.

"He's-He's-"  
>"-I'll take it from here, my dear." there was a hint of sarcasm in Ghetsis's voice as he uttered those two words. "Hello, President Silph. I am Ghetsis. King of Team Plasma."<p>

* * *

><p>"Did you say '<em>King<em>'?" Armando squawked.  
>"Indeed I did. Now, listen to what your daughter has to say." Ghetsis motioned to Mollie.<br>"I require a dowry, father. I ask that it consists of money." she supplied heavily.  
>"Now, wait just a second! When did you meet this man? Where did you-"<br>"Armando, I am a powerful, busy man. I suggest you send the dowry immediately," he called smugly.  
>"Father. If you do not do this for me... if you disinherit or disown me... I will kill you and mother. Silph Co. will die with you." there was a shocked silence at Mollie's words.<p>

"M-Mollie-"Armando started, a quiver in his voice.  
>"-I wasn't finished, <em>daddy<em>." she put on a contemptuous voice. "I mean every word. My wedding is happening soon. Tomorrow, in fact. I'll come home to collect it shortly. You better have it ready. Oh, and if you so much as whisper a word to anyone about this, I will slit your throat. Do you hear me?"  
>"Yes... but Mollie-belle-"<br>"-great. Sleep well, daddy." she hung up in his ear and smiled flakily at Ghetsis.  
>"Done, my lord." Mollie put as much hatred as she could into that title.<br>"Excellent, Mollie-belle," he answered with the same hatred etched in her pet name.

* * *

><p>Ghetsis and Mollie shook hands as they were pronounced husband and wife. Team Plasma cheered and the couple put on a happy face for their workers. The happy faces faded as soon as they entered Ghetsis's room, however.<br>"I hate you." Mollie spat, glaring into Ghetsis's face. "My father looked like he was going to commit suicide! My mother-"she broke off, but restarted with, "-my mother was so hurt that she was not invited!" Ghetsis dropped her arm like it was acid.

"Well, my dear, you best learn to control that in public, then. Remember, I won't hesitate in killing you," he spoke the threat calmly, but glared icily at her. "Now, cease talking and give me my heir."


	3. A Prophecy

He watched his unwilling wife squirm, her hand on her round stomach. She shot him yet another glare, and he returned it easily.

"I hate you," she growled again for the fifteenth time that night.  
>"As I hate you, you disgusting wench," he snarled back. "When are you birthing my heir?"<br>"Whenever he's ready," she snapped. Ghetsis grabbed her wrist and twisted in roughly. She whimpered, but glared solidly at him.  
>"No," he snarled, slapping her with his other hand. "You will deliver him tonight, or I will slice you open and pull him out myself. Your life does not concern me, Mollie."<p>

"And yet his does?" she asked, horrified. "What in Arceus's name do you want from him, Ghetsis? He's a baby!"  
>"He's a mere requirement. My stepping stone to world domination," he stated. "And you WILL give him to me, wench."<br>"You're a sick bastard!" Mollie squeaked. "That's- that's all our son is to you? A requirement? What are you going to do to him when he's-"she stopped herself then, and tears welled up in her green eyes as the truth finally hit her. "-NO."

"Yes. After MY son has fulfilled his purpose, he will be disposed of. Do I make myself clear?" he shoved her away then, sending the pregnant woman flying against the wall and storming off.

* * *

><p>Satoshi sat at his desk, re-reading his book on Unova's myths. As Ghetsis entered, he spoke.<br>"So, it has come to this."  
>"Yes." Ghetsis sat next to his father, hands in his robe pockets.<br>"You must raise your son right, Ghetsis. We need him to be controllable. Unresisting. We cannot fail now that we're so close to our goal." Satoshi cautioned. "And you must be kind to the boy, too. Never let him see this side of you. It would make him question what you've told him."

"Of course, father. It's a shame how you won't be here to see him, though." Ghetsis tackled Satoshi suddenly, and shoved the pills down his throat without a second thought. The older man squirmed, caught off guard; and tried to spit out the pills. Ghetsis slammed his hand on his father's mouth, waiting until he heard the swallows in the silence.  
>"Goodbye, father. I'll miss your advice, but rest assured. I'll continue your plan."<p>

* * *

><p>"My lord, it has begun!" a Team Plasma grunt ran to him eagerly as he strolled down the hall. "The Sages have seen the future!"<br>"And what have they seen?" demanded Ghetsis.  
>"They didn't tell me. They said your presence is required upstairs."<br>"Excellent." Ghetsis climbed the stairs at a rapid rate until he saw his Sages waiting for him.  
>"My lord," they all greeted him with a bow.<br>"Gentlemen. What do you have for me?" he inquired.

"We have seen your son, N, on the back of the Deep Black Pokémon, Zekrom. His hand is triumphantly in the air as he faces a woman. But this woman is on the back of the Vast White Pokémon, Reshriam!" they intoned at the exact same time.  
>"WHAT?" Ghetsis barked. "Who is the wench?"<br>"She is the other chosen one, my lord. Reshriam will choose her to battle for Unova against N. Her name, as far as we can see, is Whitlea. Whitlea from Nuvema Town."

* * *

><p>"That town with the pesky professors?"<br>"The very same, my lord Ghetsis. But, that is not all. Whitlea will play an important role in N's life." the Sages squirmed uneasily then.  
>"What role might that be, apart from rival?" he questioned urgently.<p>

"...She will be his true love." Ghetsis laughed then, a sickeningly evil laugh that echoed around the room.  
>"Excellent," he declared. He now had two devices in his hand. "Victory is certain, then."<br>"My Lord!" the same grunt from before raced into the room. "Your Queen is in labour!"  
>"I'll be downstairs in a minute," Ghetsis informed the Grunt calmly.<br>"No, my lord. She is bleeding badly! The goddesses think we may lose her and the baby!"  
>"WHAT?" he bellowed, pushing the Grunt aside. "THIS CANNOT HAPPEN!"<p>

* * *

><p>Mollie lay weakly on her bed, screaming as she pushed. Ghetsis watched from afar, offering no support with the contemptuous expression on his face. The only fear he had was for his son dying, causing an instant failure to his master plan.<br>"One more, push, Mollie!" the goddesses said enthusiastically. "He's nearly here!" there was another scream, and then the sound of a baby crying.

"Congratulations! Your son lives!" Ghetsis watched as the Goddesses sat her upright and handed her their- his- son. Mollie looked into his face with wonder etched on her own.  
>"He's perfect," she whispered happily. "My son. My Nathaniel."<br>"Leave us for a moment?" requested Ghetsis to the cooing goddesses.  
>"Of course, my lord. My lady." the two strolled out of the room solemnly. Mollie looked up, terrified.<br>"No," she choked. "No, you're not killing my son!" Ghetsis smiled coldly at her.

* * *

><p>"Oh, no, I'm not killing him yet. I can promise you that. You, on the other hand, have no worth to me now. Your role has ended." he produced the silver knife and twirled it idly.<br>"Ghetsis... please," Mollie pleaded. Her lovely young face was full of fear. "Kill me if you must, but please, spare Nathaniel's." he chuckled then, and moved closer to his wife.

"His name is N, your ridiculous wench," he whispered as he slid the knife between her legs and muffled her screams with his hand. As she slowly went still, Ghetsis removed his knife and surveyed it with disgust before dropping it unceremoniously out of the ten story window. His son, whimpering the whole time, began to cry. Ghetsis lifted him out of the dead woman's arms, and glanced at him. The boy had his hair and eyes. _Perfect._  
>"You better not fail me, N," he hissed at the baby as the goddesses walked back in, screaming as they saw the dead queen.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is how I think N's mother was found and died. I also think this is why Ghetsis seemed to know who White was when he first saw her. Did I get his character right? <strong>


End file.
